There are a number of underwater structures and other equipment for which one might need to gain a better understanding. This better understanding can be useful for example to obtain information of an underwater structure and detect structural changes to the underwater structure. Current methods of inspecting underwater structures include inspections using divers, remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) and autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs).